1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for producing stereoscopic images (i.e., one view for each eye of an observer), and more particularly to an autostereoscopic system and method that produces aberration corrected images with an apparent size, distance, color and detail to simulate a virtual presence.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, 3D systems have become of interest because technology has made 3D-like displays a part of daily life. For example, present technology can provide holographic images on credit cards and on driving licenses. We have home desktop computers that can generate interactive displays with stereoscopic image pairs. Three dimensional (3D) arcade games with advanced optical and computer helmet displays that are available that can produce virtual images.
Currently, images provided by conventional 3D viewing systems are too small or close to appear as full scale. In addition, such systems do not produce images with the optical characteristics of a real image and often require the need for viewing aids. Autostereoscopic viewers can provide three-dimensional (3D) images to a viewer without the need for glasses or other viewing aids. From a viewer's perspective, the wearing of special glasses is cumbersome and from a provider's perspective, expensive for such viewing aids. By employing holographic techniques in an autostereoscopic viewer, special glasses or other viewing aids are no longer a requirement because virtual 3D effects can be achieved without the need for such ancillary devices.
However, while a number of autostereoscopic imaging systems have been patented and or disclosed in printed publications, none of the related systems disclose a system tuned for the aberration-free properties with the multiple imaging capabilities that the present invention provides.
Accordingly, a need exists for an autostereoscopic aberration corrected method and system for producing full-scale virtually real images. Such a method and system is easy to use by operators and is capable of being implemented in a variety of commercial and non-commercial applications.